It is common practice to tow a vehicle such as a car or trailer behind a larger vehicle such as a recreational vehicle (RV). In the course of towing, material and debris such as gravel, rocks, mud, snow, water, road accumulations of oil and grease are directed rearwardly and upwardly from the rear of the towing vehicle and will accumulate on the surface of both the towing and towed vehicle. The deflected materials often adhere to vehicle surfaces and, more seriously, flying debris can cause damage to the vehicle glass and paint. These materials may also obstruct accessories such as the lens of rearview video cameras of the type often mounted on towing vehicles. As a result, various measures are often taken by owners and operators to deflect material so it does not strike the vehicle surfaces.
Many towing vehicles, such as RVs, will have arrangements, such as flaps or hula skirts, depending from the rear of the vehicle behind the rear wheels of the towing vehicle which are intended to deflect material downwardly toward to the road surface. Other types of shields or deflectors have been developed including rigid deflectors which are positioned between the towing and towed vehicle. Bibs or bras are also used for this purpose, but require installation and tend to rub and abrade the vehicle surface causing damage over prolonged use.
Another type of tow shield is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,587 which includes a deflecting member and means for attaching and supporting the deflecting member to the rear of the towing vehicle. The deflecting member comprises a flexible sheet which is secured by elastic members to protect the vehicle in tow from flying debris and road grime.
Notwithstanding the various devices such as those described above, there nevertheless exists the need for an improved tow curtain for protecting both towed and towing vehicles.